World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018)
World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth is the seventh expansion set in the massively multiplayer online role-playing game World of Warcraft. It was released on August 14, 2018. Voice Over Cast *Abigail Marlowe *Abraham Benrubi *Abubakar Salim *Ace Gibson *Adam Croasdell *Ademide Akintilo *Adetokumboh M'Cormack *Alex Desert *Allegra Clark - Knight Captain Valyri, Sister Solari, Additional Voices *Amanda Philipson *Amber Hood *Andrew Morgado *Anna Graves *Anna Koval *Anna Vocino *Anthony Bertram *Anthony Howell *April Stewart - Garona Halforcen, Mayor Roz *Arianna Ratner *Ben Pronsky *Bob Joles - Cyrus *Brad Venable *Brian George - Rune Scribe Lusaris *Callum O'Neill *Cameron Folmar *Carlos Larkin *Cerris Morgan-Moyer *Cherrelle Skeete *Chipo Chung *Chris Hackney *Chris Jai Alex *Christopher Judge *Chris Metzen *Chris Parson *Cissy Jones *Clare Corbett *Claudia Christian *Clayton Halsey *Courtenay Taylor *Damian Lynch *Dan White *Daniel Danielson *Darien Sills-Evans *Darin De Paul *Darryl Kurylo *Dave Fouquette *Dave Fennoy - Gonk, Kimbul *David Aron Damane *David Shaughnessy - Majo *Debbie Chazen *Debra Wilson *Dee Bradley Baker - Apetagonizer 3000, Dark Ranger, Hireek *Dempsey Pappion *DeoBia Oparei *Derek Breakfield *Deva Marie Gregory *Diane Michelle *Dion Graham *Dino Andrade - Mekkatorque *Diveen Henry *Dohn Norwood *Dominic Keating *Dona Croll *Edward Bosco *Ed Trotta - Malfurion Stormrage *Eleanor Matsuura *Elisa Gabrielli *Eliza Jane Schneider *Elizabeth Knowelden *Elle Newlands *Ellie Foumbi *Ellie Kendrick *Emma Tate *Eric Bauza *Erica Lindbeck *Erica Luttrell *Erik Braa *Erin Fitzgerald *Ewan Bailey *Fergus O'Donnell *Folake Olowofoyeko *Forbes Masson *Frances Barber *Fred Tatasciore - Eitrigg, Grumnus Steelshaper, High Commander Halford Wyrmbane, Lord Waycrest, Vorrik *Gaille Heidemann *Garfield Maitland *Gideon Emery - Brother Bruen, Brother Pike, Lorthemar Theron *Godfrey *Grace Saif *Grahame Fox *Greg Ellis - Sergeant Calvin *Hakeem Kae Kazim *Henry Lloyd-Hughes *Hubert Point Du Jour *Ian Bartholomew *Ike Amadi *Imari Williams *Indira Varma *Isaac Singleton *Ivanno Jeremiah *Jack Angel - Lashk *Jacqueline Boatswain *James Dreyfus *Jamieson Price - Baine Bloodhoof, Kthir, Lord Stormsong *Jasmin Walker *Jason Nwoga *Jason Vande Brake *JB Blanc - Captain Jolly, Ignis the Furnace Master, Manceroy the Flamefist, Nomi *Jennifer Hale *Jesec Griffin *Jessie Schneiderman *Jim Pirri *Jo Martin *Joe Ochman - Harlan Sweete, Kiro, Renzik the Shiv *Joe Sims *John Behlmann *John Bradley - Apprentice Marten Webb *John DiMaggio - Ticker, Trade Prince Gallywix *Jonathan Kydd *Jonathan Oldham *Josh Keaton - Anduin Wrynn *Jude Akuwudike *Julie Nathanson *Karen Bryson *Karen Strassman - Captain Eudora *Kate Higgins - Archmage Tamuura *Kate Kennedy *Kayi Ushe *Keena Ferguson *Kenya Brome *Keston John *Kieron Elliott *Kierston Wareing *Kimberly Brooks - Sira Moonwarden *Kimleigh Smith *Laila Berzins - Overlord Geya'rah *Lani Minella - Blood Troll, Mag'har Orc Guard, Sethrak Female, Siren, Vol'zith the Whisperer, Witch *Lara Jill Miller - Dizzy Dina, Kul Tiran Kid *Laura Bailey - Jaina Proudmoore *Laura Post *Laura Waddell *Leslie Miller *Liz May Brice *Lucie Pohl *Lucy Briggs-Owen *Luke Kempner *Malinda Williams *Mara Junot *Mark Addy - Daelin Proudmoore *Mark Bazeley *Mary Ann Strossner *Matt Mercer - Alexander Treadward, General Bret Hughes, Rexxar, Shadowy Figure Male, Zalazane *Matt Yang King *Matthew Waterson *Maureen Beattie *Max Mittelman *Michael Sorich - Captain Roderick Brewston, Falstad Wildhammer *Mick Lauer *Mick Wingert *Misty Lee - Lady Liadrin *Moira Quirk - Dark Iron Dwarf Female *Nika Futterman *Nisa Ward *Nondumiso Tembe *Patricia Mattson - Sylvanas Windrunner *Patrick Seitz - Arthas Menethil, Dark Ranger, Squallshaper Bryson *Paul Guyet *Paul Mabon *Paul Nakauchi *Philece Sampler - Nisha, Vulpera Female *Piotr Michael *Pippa Bennett-Warner *Pooky Quesnel *Ramon Tikaram *Ray Chase *Rhett George *Richard Horvitz - Joma *Richard Pepple *Robbie Gee *Rochenda Sandall *Sacha Dhawan *Salli Saffioti *Samuel Oatley *Scott Menville - Vulpera Male *Sharon D. Clarke *Simon Templeman - Marshal Everit Reade, Thaelin Darkanvil *Sirena Irwin *Stanley Townsend *Stephen Critchlow *Steve Toussaint *Steven Hartley *Steven Pacey *Sumalee Montano *Susan Wokoma *Taliesin Jaffe *Tameka Empson *Tara Fitzgerald *Tasia Valenza *Tim Blaney *Tina Benko *TJ Ramini *Todd Haberkorn - Danath Trollbane, Toki *Tommie Earl Jenkins *Tony Curran *Travis Willingham - High Exarch Turalyon *Tuppence Middleton *Valence Thomas *Vanessa Marshall - Lady Sena *Victoria Atkin *Vivienne Acheampong *Wes Johnson *William C. Stephens *William Vanderpuye 'Monster Voice Effects' *Darin De Paul *Debra Wilson *Jon Bailey 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *André Sogliuzzo - Grumbol Grimhammer *Cherami Leigh - Dark Ranger *Debi Mae West - Maiev Shadowsong *Fryda Wolff - Female Nigthborne Elf (Released: July 17, 2018) *Griffin Puatu - Male Vulpera (Released: October 7, 2019) *Keith Silverstein - Rhonin *Michael McConnohie - Magni Bronzebeard *Quinton Flynn - Kaelthas Sunstrider Category:Video Games Category:2018 Video Games